Sophisticated companies often have internal technical support systems for supporting the needs of their employees. When these sophisticated companies merge or undergo restructuring, the systems tend to exist as independent and separate systems. Employees of the merged companies may not be aware of all of the resources available to them or know how to access and use the independent and separate systems. Moreover, the services and goods offered by these disparate systems may overlap creating a waste of resources.